lostpediafandomcom_nl-20200214-history
2.24 Live Together, Die Alone, Deel 2 Transcript
| Dagen= | Flashback=Geschreven door: Damon Lindelof & Carlton Cuse | Info=Geregisseerd door: Jack Bender}} -------------------------------------------------------------------------------- see Sayid praying on the boat. SAYID: in Arabic. sees something on the shore. JIN: Sayid! Here. looks through the binoculars and sees the rock wall with the hole in it. SAYID: That's the rock Michael described. We're here. see Charlie and Eko walking in the jungle. EKO: Hurry, please. CHARLIE: Hurley showed me. It's around here somewhere. It's definitely around, uh... EKO: We're running out of time, Charlie. CHARLIE: Here it is! Told you. Careful. Careful. Dynamite is very unstable. You don't want to end up like Dr. Arzt. see Charlie and Eko enter the hatch. CHARLIE: Careful. Eko, hey, Eko. Listen, what if we hurt them? Or blow up the computer? EKO: You can leave now, Charlie. CHARLIE: John, it's Charlie. Let's work this thing out, John. John! Eko is very upset, John. Just open this door and we can talk about it. John, you should know Eko is going to blow open the blast door. LOCKE: Blow it open with what? CHARLIE: With dynamite from the old ship in the jungle. DESMOND: It would take an atom bomb, brother. Tell him not to bother. LOCKE: You're sure it'll hold? DESMOND: Aye, I'm sure. FLASHBACK see Desmond moving a cart under a blast door. Inman pours some detergent into a measuring cup and stirs it with a paint brush. DESMOND: Maybe you should do it? INMAN: Come on, Des, you've seen me do it a hundred times. hits the bare wires together to make the blast doors come down. We hear the loudspeaker counting down: 6, 5, 4; and see the blast door come down on the cart, leaving a big enough space to crawl under. DESMOND: How do you even remember where you left off from? INMAN: Slowly, Des. Very, very slowly. You should have seen Radzinsky do this. He had a photographic memory. I mean, this whole baby was his idea. DESMOND: Yeah, right, Radzinsky. Radzinsky figured out how to fake a lockdown. Radzinsky created this great invisible map. More and more tales about your former partner. Yet for some reason, you never want to tell me what bloody well happened to him. walks over to Desmond and points to a spot on the ceiling. INMAN: See that brown stain, there? That's Radzinsky. He put a shotgun in his mouth when I was asleep. The bitch of it was, I only had a 108 minutes to bury the poor bastard. DESMOND: Well, if you don't want me to go crazy, next time let me go out. INMAN: Well, you want to go out there with the quarantine and the hostiles? DESMOND: I haven't been outside for 2 bloody years! Yes, I want to go. I was in the army for God's sake! INMAN: Oh, right, Her Majesty's Army, correct? Tell me, Desmond, why'd you leave that nice old lady's army? Oh, I remember now. You got kicked out because you couldn't follow orders. DESMOND: Why did you leave your army, Kelvin, huh? INMAN: Because men followed my orders. Ah, but then thank God I joined the Dharma Initiative. Namaste, thank you, and good luck. laughs DESMOND: Please, Kelvin. Let me go out, huh? Just once. INMAN: Sorry, Des. You stay here. You push the button. That's an order. at the hatch, we see Charlie banging on the blast door. CHARLIE: John! Seriously, you're about to be detonated. see Eko rigging the dynamite. CHARLIE Eko: Hey, what if John's right. What if it's just some colossal joke? You know, it's just some old computer connected to nothing? Maybe it's just a bunch of wire? suddenly pounces on Charlie and shoves him up against a wall. He rips his belt off, and throws it at the magnet wall where it sticks. EKO: Is that a joke? CHARLIE: I'll see myself out. goes back to the dynamite. Charlie grabs his belt from the wall. EKO: John, this is your last time to end this. Open the door, and I will forgive you. LOCKE: Forgive me for what? gets ready to light the fuse. CHARLIE: Hey, hey, Eko. Wait. Just wait a second. I don't think it's a good idea, Eko. lights the fuse We're in a very confined area. pushes himself up against a wall. Charlie starts running. CHARLIE: Oh, bollocks. a huge explosion and a fire ball that chases Charlie to the end of the hall. COMMERCIAL BREAK FLASHBACK hear the alarm sound and see Desmond wake up. DESMOND: Kelvin! Hey, Kelvin. runs to the computer and enters the numbers. Desmond hears Kelvin singing and sees a bottle of booze on the floor. He opens a grate on the floor and finds Kelvin drunk under the hatch holding a key dangling from a chain. INMAN: I couldn't do it. I couldn't do it. makes his way over to Kelvin who is lying next to a small alcove. We see a lid has been opened to reveal a place to insert the key and a sign that says Caution: System Termination. DESMOND: What is this? INMAN: This is the only other way out, partner. DESMOND: What are you talking about? INMAN: Failsafe. Turn this key and this all goes away. DESMOND: What's behind that wall, Kelvin? Huh? What was the incident? INMAN: Electromagnetism, geologically unique. The incident—there was a leak. So now the charge builds up and every time we push the button it discharges it before it gets too big. DESMOND: Why make us do it—push the button? If we, if we can just... INMAN and closing the lid: Here's the real question, Desmundo—do you have the courage to take your finger out of the dam and blow the whole thing up, instead? in the hatch. DESMOND: I think your friends just blew themselves up, brother. LOCKE: They're not my friends. DESMOND: I can't hear anything. Maybe we should open it. LOCKE: No, no; it's a trick. DESMOND: A trick? They could be hurt? Is your doctor around? LOCKE: Our doctor is God knows where. And he sure as hell doesn't care about anything happening down here. DESMOND: Can I ask you a question, brother? LOCKE: Absolutely. DESMOND: Is the reason you're letting that clock there run all the way down to the very last tick—is it because you need to look down the barrel of a gun to find out what you really believe, John? LOCKE: I looked down the barrel of the gun and I believed. I thought it was my destiny to get into this place. And someone died—a kid. Because he was stupid enough to believe that I knew what I was talking about. And the night that he died for nothing, I was sitting right up there, all alone, beating my hand bloody against that stupid door—screaming to the heavens asking what I should do. And then a light went on. I thought it was a sign. But it wasn't a sign. Probably just you going to the bathroom. has a look of recognition on his face, and turns away. see Sayid sneaking up to the Other's camp from the beach. He sneaks up to one of the shelters and looks inside but no one is there. No one is at the camp at all. He opens the door of the hatch, but there is just rock wall behind it. see Jack and company walking through the jungle. Kate sees something. KATE: Jack. discover a huge pile of canisters, each with a notebook in it, piled on the ground. We see that the pneumatic tubing runs up out of the ground and has been spitting the canisters out in the middle of the jungle. Kate inspects them. HURLEY: What are they? KATE: It's handwritten. It's all filled, the whole book. They're journal entries. picks up a piece of paper from on top of the pile and finds Locke's map. KATE from the notebook: 0400: S.R. moves ping-pong table again. 0415: Takes a shower. What is this? SAWYER something in the distance: Hey, Doc, what did you say Sayid's signal's going to be when the coast is clear to hit that beach party? see a column of black smoke. KATE: That means he found them, right? JACK: That's miles from here. Michael Where were you taking us? MICHAEL: What? JACK: Sayid said that he'd light the signal so that we could meet him at the shore. Why aren't we going to the beach? MICHAEL: We are headed to the beach. JACK: We're nowhere near the beach! MICHAEL: Look, I had to. JACK: What?! hear whispers, then Sawyer gets hit in the neck with a dart and falls to the ground convulsing. KATE: Sawyer! JACK: Run!!! Go, go. and Jack start running. Hurley crouches and covers his head. Michael stands there. MICHAEL: Wait! gets hit with a dart. Jack fires into the bushes and picks Kate up. He gets hit with a dart and falls. We see some Others come to collect them. COMMERCIAL BREAK see Desmond and Locke in the hatch. DESMOND: Tell me about this other hatch you found—this Pearl. LOCKE: What do you want to know? DESMOND: Details. LOCKE: The Pearl is a psychological station full of TV monitors. And two men sat in viewing chairs and filled notebooks with observations on what happens in here. And then they put the notebooks in pneumatic tubes and send them back to their headquarters so they could evaluate us—as an experiment. looks concerned, confused What? DESMOND: What if you've got it backwards? LOCKE: Backwards? DESMOND: What if the experiment wasn't on the two men in here, but on the two men in there? I want to see that tape, John? LOCKE: No, you can't. There's no way to see it down here. DESMOND: Well, was there anything else in that station? Was there a computer? LOCKE: Yeah. DESMOND: So what did it do?! LOCKE: Nothing! It didn't do anything. It printed out numbers. Lots and lots of numbers. DESMOND: What printout, where is it? LOCKE: Here, reading material for the next 19 minutes. Knock yourself out. FLASHBACK see Desmond shaving. INMAN: You've been shaving everyday for the last 3 years. You need to live a little, let go. DESMOND: I'm never going to let go, brother. INMAN his environmental suit: Oh, that's the spirit. Bye, Des. DESMOND: Goodbye? INMAN: Yeah, goodbye. See you in a couple hours. notices a big tear in the leg of the environmental suit. He watches Inman leave, and put the gas mask on. He follows him outside and sees him take off the mask. We see Desmond following Inman along a rock shore. Suddenly Inman is gone. Desmond sees his sailboat in the water. INMAN behind Desmond: Well, gosh, I didn't think you had the stones to come after me. I was a spook for 10 years, Des. I know when I'm being followed. DESMOND: What are you doing with my boat? INMAN: I'm fixing it. DESMOND: You were leaving? INMAN: Well, I mean, not yet. It's still about a week away. You wrecked it pretty good, Des. What do you think? Want to come with me? DESMOND: Come where? What about the button? INMAN: Screw the button, man. Who knows if it's even real? DESMOND: That's not what you said when you were going on and on about dams and electromagnetics and failsafes! INMAN: Well, I was drunk. DESMOND: Why did you lie to me? INMAN: I lied to you because I needed a sucker to save the world after I left. DESMOND: You crazy old bastard! You stole my life!! INMAN: Oh, come on. DESMOND: What else did you lie to me about?! What else? Tell me?! has Inman by the collar and they fall to ground. Inman gets up and Desmond rushes him, falling on top of him. Inman hits his head. DESMOND: How could you do this to me? Get up. sees blood coming from the back of Inman's head and realizes he's dead. DESMOND: Oh my God. Oh my God. grabs the failsafe key from around Inman's neck and runs back to the hatch. He arrives to hear the loudspeaker repeating: System Failure over and over; the whole hatch is shaking. We see that the hieroglyphs on the timer are all locked in place. Desmond is frantically trying to enter the numbers, but the screen is filled with System Failure over and over again. We see everything metal in the hatch flying in the air toward the magnet wall area. Finally, Desmond somehow enters the numbers and the timer resets. The screen blanks and we see the >: caret. in the hatch, Desmond is looking over the print out from the Pearl station. LOCKE: What are you doing? DESMOND: When did you come here? LOCKE: What? DESMOND: The island—when did you come here? How long ago? LOCKE: 60-65 days. DESMOND: The date—what was the date? LOCKE: September 22nd. see numbers on the printout: 922044:16, followed by System Failure printed over and over. LOCKE: It was September 22nd. DESMOND: I think I crashed your plane. COMMERCIAL BREAK see the Others leading Jack, Kate, Sawyer and Hurley down a long pier, making them kneel when they near the end. Michael is walking freely. Their hoods are taken off, and we see they are gagged. SAWYER the gag: Son-of-bitch... knees him in the stomach. MR. FRIENDLY: Everybody just calm down. KATE the gag, to Mr. Friendly: It's fake. I know that your beard is fake. MR. FRIENDLY: Sorry, missy, I didn't get you. MS. KLUGH: She says she's knows your beard's fake, Tom. MR. FRIENDLY the beard: Well, thanks for pointing that out, Kate. I can't tell you how much this thing itches. And thanks for telling them my name, Bea (or maybe B. or P.). see the boat that we saw in Exodus arrive at the pier. Henry Gale gets out and is obviously the one in charge. He strides up to Jack. GALE: Hello again. Mr. Friendly Where's your beard? MR. FRIENDLY: I think they know. GALE Michael: Alight, let's take care of business, shall we? see Charlie regaining consciousness in the hatch. The sound is muddy with a ringing tone to simulate Charlie's hearing loss from the blast. He gets up and finds Eko lying unconscious and bloody on the ground a little ways away. CHARLIE: Eko? Eko! It's Charlie. Wake up. see Locke and Desmond in the computer room. DESMOND: We need to push the button. LOCKE: No, we don't! DESMOND: Do you not hear me, brother? I crashed your bloody plane? LOCKE: How did you manage to do that? DESMOND: On that day, those numbers turned to hieroglyphics. And when the last one came down this whole started to shake. And that screen? That screen filled up with "system failure," to the printout System Failure. And I know what they are. 92204—September the 22nd, 2004, the day your planed crashed. It's real! It's all bloody real!! Now, push the damn button!! LOCKE: I know what I saw! It's a lie; it's not real! None of it is real! DESMOND: You don't want to push the button? Then I will. LOCKE: No! grabs the computer and smashes it on the floor. Desmond looks horrified. There's about 3 minutes on the timer. DESMOND: You killed us. You killed us all. LOCKE: No. I just saved us all. opens the blast doors. And starts going through the bookcase. CHARLIE: Hey, Eko, wake up. Desmond Hey, can I get some help? Can you help me? DESMOND: I'm trying, brother. finds his copy of Our Mutual Friend. FLASHBACK see Desmond in the hatch, holding a gun. He's finishes off a bottle of booze, and opens the Dickens book. A letter slips out. We hear a VO of Penelope reading the letter. PENELOPE: Dearest Des, I am writing this letter to you as you leave for prison. And I've hidden in the one place you would turn to in a moment of great desperation. I know you go away with the weight of what happened on your shoulders. And I know the only person who can ever take it off is you. Please don't give up, Des. Because all we really need to survive is one person who truly loves us. And you have her. I will wait for you. Always. I love you, Pen. sobs and throws the bottle. DESMOND: It's all gone. It's all gone!! starts pulling all the books out of the bookshelf and throwing them. Suddenly, he hears banging and hears something which turns out to be Locke from the night Boone died. LOCKE outside: I've done everything you wanted me to do? Why did you do this? Why? turns the light on in the hatch. He laughs. in the hatch Desmond opens his Dickens book and finds the failsafe key. We see the timer at 29 seconds. Desmond rushes to open the grate and get to the failsafe. DESMOND: 3 days before you came down here, before we met, I heard a banging on the hatch door, shouting. But it was you, John, wasn't it? You said there isn't any purpose—there's no such thing as fate. But you saved my life, brother, so that I could save yours. LOCKE: No, no, no, none of this is real! Nothing is going to happen. We're going to be okay. see 5 seconds left on the timer. DESMOND: I've got to go. And you've got to get as far away from here as possible. LOCKE: Go where? Stop! DESMOND: I'm going to blow the dam, John. timer starts flipping to the hieroglyphs I'm sorry for whatever happened that made you stop believing. But it's all real. Now I've got to go and make it all go away. LOCKE: Wait, Desmond. DESMOND: I'll see you in another life, brother. see the last hieroglyph lock in place. The loudspeaker starts announcing System Failure over and over. Everything starts shaking. We see Charlie trying to help Eko. CHARLIE: Eko! Eko! Wake up. Can you move? Okay, come on. and forks start flying toward the magnet wall, with Charlie and Eko in their path. Everything metal in the place starts flying toward the magnet wall. Charlie helps Eko walk. Desmond makes it to the failsafe mechanism. CHARLIE: Eko, on your feet. EKO: Charlie. CHARLIE: No. pushes Charlie away and knocks him to the ground. Eko heads back toward the computer room. The washing machine comes barreling toward Charlie as he rolls out of the way. EKO: John! LOCKE: I was wrong. see Desmond cross himself and insert the key. We hear Penelope as a VO, reading again. PENELOPE: All we really need to survive is one person who truly loves us. And you have her. I will wait for you. Always. I love you. DESMOND the key: I love you, Penny. screen fades to white. see Gale and everyone on the pier. The ground shakes, there's a bright light and a strange sound, and everyone covers their ears. We see Sayid, Sun and Jin on the boat, covering their ears. We see the people on the beach reacting the same way. The light and sound fade. We see an object falling from the sky. Bernard moves Claire to safety, right before the hatch door with the quarantine stencil almost falls on them. COMMERCIAL BREAK see people cleaning up the food "pantry" at the beach. Charlie arrives out of the jungle. BERNARD: Charlie, are you okay? CHARLIE: It's hard to tell exactly. But, my ears, you know? BERNARD: Where's Locke—Eko? CHARLIE: They're not back yet? sees Claire and smiles. see Gale and Michael at the pier. GALE: I'm not happy about the arrangement that was made with you Michael, but we got more than we bargained for when Walt joined us, so I suppose this is what's best. And you let me go, set me free—you lived up to your word. We live up to our word, too. Do you know how to drive a boat? MICHAEL: Yeah, I can drive a boat. GALE: Good, then you're going to take this boat and follow a compass bearing of 325, and if you do that exactly, you and your son will find rescue. MICHAEL: That's it? I follow the bearing and me and my son get rescued? GALE: Yes. MICHAEL: How do you know I won't tell people about where I was? GALE: Maybe you will, maybe you won't. But it won't matter. Once you leave, you'll never be able to get back here. And my hunch is you won't say a word to anybody because if you do, people will find out what you did to get your son back. MICHAEL: My friends—I was promised you wouldn't hurt them. GALE: A deal's a deal. MICHAEL: Who are you people? GALE: We're the good guys, Michael. Alright, she's all yours. MICHAEL: What? What, am I stupid? Where's my son? GALE: Walt's inside. runs to the boat. GALE: Bon voyage, Michael. MICHAEL: Walt! WALT: Dad! Dad! MICHAEL: Come here, come here hug. You okay? WALT: Yeah. MICHAEL: You sure? Okay, I've got you now. It's going to be okay now. We're going home, Walt. We are going home. motions to Ms. Klugh and she removes Hurley's gag. MS. KLUGH: Hugo, you can go back to your camp. HURLEY: What? MS. KLUGH: Go back. Your job is to tell the rest of your people they can never come here. HURLEY: But what about my friends? GALE: Your friends are coming home with us. MS. KLUGH: Go. looks to Jack who nods for him to leave. Michael takes off in the boat and the hoods are put back on Sawyer, Jack, and Kate. see Charlie and Claire sitting by a fire at the beach. CLAIRE: What happened out there, Charlie? CHARLIE: You want to hear the part about me nearly being killed by the flaming fireball—or the flying fork? CLAIRE: I want you to be serious. CHARLIE: Nothing happened. CLAIRE: Well, something happened. I mean that noise, and the sky turned that weird violet color. CHARLIE: Did it? turns away exasperated and Charlie smiles. Claire examines a wound on Charlie's arm. CHARLIE: Ow, ow. kisses him. scene suddenly switches to a landscape of snowy peaks in blizzard conditions. The camera pulls back to reveal that it's a shot through a window. We see the inside of a fairly small shelter filled with equipment and laundry hanging from lines. One man is getting coffee while another man waits at a chess board. MAN #1 from Portuguese: I crush your defense and that is the last you shall see of your rook. MAN #2 subtitled: All part of the plan, my friend. MAN #1 subtitled: Ah. Then your plan must be to lose. Please. Your move. #2 looks over a piece of equipment. We can see a screen that says Electromagnetic Anomaly Detected. MAN #1 subtitled: What? MAN #2: How long has it been doing that? #1 goes over to the equipment and hurriedly looks through a book. MAN #2: That's it, isn't it? We missed it again... MAN #1: We didn't miss it! alarm starts beeping and Man #1 goes to a computer screen. MAN #2: So it's not a false alarm this time?! MAN #1: Just shut up and call!! see a bedroom nightstand and hear the phone on it ringing. PENELOPE: Hello. MAN #2: Ms. Widmore? PENELOPE: Yes. MAN #2: It's us. I think we found it. Category: Transcripten